Raike Almark
|kanji = アルマーク=雷柯 |romanji = Arumāku Raike |race = Genetically Enhanced Cyclonis |birthdate = September 10 |age = 19 |gender = Male |height = 171 cm |weight = 24 kg |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |blood type = O |unusual features = Mechanized Arms |previous allegiance = |occupation = None |previous occupation = Unknown |team = None |previous team = Unknown |partner = None |previous partner = Unknown |address = Earth |marital status = Single |education = Basic |family = Unknown |status = Alive |weapons = Broadsword}} Raike Almark (アルマーク=雷柯, Arumāku Raike) is an of currently unknown origin. Appearance Raike is a young man of somewhat decent height and physical build. He is seen with an angular jawline and sharp facial features, shining blue eyes and a head of brown hair seen ruffled upon his head. His attire consists of an entire knightly scheme. His breastplate is a silver colour and goes over his dark blue, collared, long-sleeved sweatshirt, along with shoulder-plates and arm-guards. At his waist there is an armoured skirt of sorts, and beneath this are armoured knee-pads and boots respectively, which are over a pair of dark blue tights. His weapon is kept at his waist near a dark brown belt with a golden insignia on it. Over this he generally wears a lighter blue trench-coat. In his female form, Raike undergoes a drastic change- he becomes a pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left eye. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. Personality History Synopsis Powers Abilities and Techniques Meikyō Shisui (明鏡止水, "Clear and Serene"): Raike's main attack; he diffuses his ki into the air, before solidifying and manifesting it in the form of countless spheres of energy. They are all-range spheres that can take down an entire force using Raike's brainwaves- they attack via smashing into the foe and detonating with a medium sized explosion. Suihakkei (水發勁, "Inner Liberation of Water"): Raike envelops his entire body in a coating of ki that enhances the damage of his physical attacks, as well as stimulates his body, allowing him to react faster to danger and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for overwhelming raw speed. Due to being, well, ki, Raike is capable of harming the foe immediately upon coming into direct contact with them- this serves as a deterrent for those who wish to attack him head-on. Kyoka Suigetsu (鏡花水月, "Flower in the Mirror, Moon on the Water"): Raike forms a trio of magatama bound together by a single, circular thread before his figure, which he then grabs like a shuriken and launches towards the foe as a single combined projectile; resulting in a powerful collision upon impact. This is further enhanced by the magatama being composed of Raike's ki; as the magatama whizzes past a foe, it releases a shockwave of pure energy which more often than not knocks the foe straight off their feet. Transformations Extreme Gear Extreme Gear (エクストリームギア, Ekusutorīmu Gia) is the result of the experiments that Raike has endured. With a snap of his left hand's fingers, Extreme Gear covers Raike's left arm with protective metal armour, which is mostly black in colour but with golden sections also, Raike's left hand is divided into silver and white plating, with metallic claws for fingernails and creates three golden curved fins of metal jutting out from his left shoulder blade that store potential ki, each progressively larger as they near his shoulder. The fins break apart & release the potential ki that burst outwards to propel Raike forward at great speed. *'Cannon-Lance Form': Extreme Gear's other form; it has a large blade at its end instead of a recognizable barrel for a gun. The weapon has a circular series of forward-facing ports, about halfway down its length, from which it discharges powerful ki blasts. The Lance also has a battery of gun turrets scattered around its blade and casing that point in all directions. These turrets are not normally visible, as they retreat into the casing when not in use. The Cannon Lance has a trigger and handle on one end, with a chain attached to it which allows Raike to control it from a long distance. **'Sword Form': Extreme Gear's third form is a large black sword with a golden blade and a long handle. Its hilt is curved so that it resembles a pointed-down cresent. The underside has a saw-like, serrated edge. Relationships Trivia *Raike's last name, Almark, comes from the scrambled letters of the word from some of the Semitic languages called "Malak", which means "angel." *Coincidentally, "Raike Almark" is also the name of Per-chan's main rival character from a scrapped original story that she wrote several years ago. Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Biological-Android Category:Cyclonis Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku Category:Male Category:Protagonists